


Til My Last Breath

by CapsfavGirl



Series: Lightning In The Stars [3]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Feelings Realization, Light Smut, M/M, Protective Barry Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 16:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapsfavGirl/pseuds/CapsfavGirl
Summary: Hal gets what he has always wanted but it feels wrong.  Barry is pretty fierce for his lantern.





	Til My Last Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a third installment of I am seriously not sure how many more I just really want more HalBarry stories. I hope you enjoy reading. I am so very grateful for all the comments they are truly motivating me to continue on with this.

Hal awoke in a haze of confusion. The couch underneath him was plush as he buried his face back into the soft pillow. His eyes remained closed while he breathed in the welcome scent. Allowing the familiarity to soak in and relax him while he struggled to piece together how he had gotten here.

Finally, he sat up looking around the dark apartment. Brows pinched as he tried in vain to remember coming back. The last clear memory was responding to a call for assistance from Bro'Dee. He had promised Barry he would be back as soon as he could, "Well at least I made good on it," he thought. Scrubbing a hand viciously over his face, trying to force the memory gap to fill. The coffee pot burbled to life from the kitchenette as he came up blank. Loosing a frustrated growl he pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes.

"Hey you okay," Barry asked, blue eyes shining with concern. Standing before him, markedly sadder than he was ever meant to be.

Shaking his head he offered his hand and a cocky grin, "Doing better than you,"

"Hmmm," the blonde took the hand placing it on his hip while he slid onto the lantern's lap. Knees pressed into the cushion on either side of the jean clad legs, so there was no space between them.

Hal started at the maneuver, "Bear what are you doing," he croaked throat going suddenly dry.

Hurt shone from the topazes before he turned away quickly, "I knew you were still angry with me," his voice shook.

"Hey," he caught him before he could pull away, "Bear, I'm not mad. I just have no clue what's going on," 

It took him a moment to realize he still had his hands on the speedster's hips, fingers digging slightly into the firm muscle of his ass. His body responded, making him suddenly very hard. Taking his hands back quickly he tried to squirm some space between them before Barry noticed, "I don't think this is the best way to handle your break up with, Ollie," he advised, omitting the fact that being used in such a way would shatter him.

Now Barry was looking at him with real concern, tilting his head up, "Hal, Babe I haven't been with Ollie for a few years now," 

Falling into scientist mode fluidly he looked over the lantern more carefully. He took basic vitals. Tilting his head this way and that, biting his lip.

"Babe," the brunette puzzled over the pet name and what it meant, "Wait, what are you talking about? You guys just broke up a couple of days ago," he insisted.

Standing once more Barry's fingers grazed over his scalp, drawing a contented little hum from him. Worry colored his face as he searched for a cause, biting more harshly on his lip. He disappeared and reappeared with a flashlight blinding Hal as each of his eyes were held open, "Babe, you gotta tell me what's the last thing you remember,"

Catching the speedster's hands as he tried to catch up, "Okay I need you to stop poking me for a second,"

Pulling his friend to sit beside him, mind still reeling when Barry refused to relinquish his hold on one hand, caressing it with his thumb. It was almost as distracting as that bottom lip being abused between his teeth, "Bear the last thing I remember is saying goodbye to you a couple of days after you and Oliver broke up. Then I was flying to meet Walker because...," he trailed at the gap. Someone had attacked them but he couldn't remember who.

Taking the stubbled jaw in hand, Barry met his eyes, "You really don't remember anything about us, about our life," his voice small.

Seeing the anguish he had long ago vowed he would never be the cause of broke him. Firmly he gripped the back of the blonde head, pressing their lips together in a crushing kiss. Freeing the lip from the teeth worrying it with his tongue before he slid it into the warm mouth. Greedily he consumed the taste he had only ever fantasized about, "I'm sorry, Baby," he panted, "Fuck am I sorry for ever forgetting,"

Barry was back on his lap grinding slowly, mouth never fully leaving his, "It's okay," another kiss, then he was mouthing over the tan neck, "We'll get it figured out,"

Bucking up he grabbed two handfuls of the beautiful runner's ass, "Tell me how I got so fucking lucky," he groaned, their erections ground together. Tilting his head back when the speedster worked a mark into his neck.

It felt wrong, it felt like everything he should never do. Conversely, it felt right, like coming home. Having Barry's arms thrown around his neck grinding with abandon was akin to flying. This was better than winning a fight, better than being a Green Lantern. That thought felt weird, but he couldn't dwell on it.

"You really don't remember," the hint of sadness was back.

Holding his head in place, Hal pressed their foreheads together, "Believe me, Beautiful it's not something I gave up willingly," he found himself angry for allowing himself to forget.

Smiling shyly he looked up from his fan of pale lashes, "A month after Ollie...well after that, you almost died. Instead of making a construct to protect yourself you caught me. You almost died for me," his eyes were tearful.

"So all I had to do was flirt with death to get your attention, huh," he grinned.

Pressing another kiss, "Idiot I thought you were really dead and the next thing I know your eyes are open and you're saying something about how you must be in Heaven cause there's an angel kneeling over you," a blush covered his face, "I couldn't help myself I had to kiss you,"

Hal hummed against his lips, "Sounds like something I'd do,"

Taking his face in hand once again the blue eyes became piercing, demanding, "Now promise me you won't forget ever again. Promise me you'll always be here with me,"

As badly as he wanted to make that promise he stopped. Fighting with everything he had to keep the words from coming out.

"Please, Hal it's the only way you can stay with me," Flash pleaded with wounded eyes.

Closing his eyes to hide his own hurt he pushed the speedster from him gently, "You're not Barry," a tear leaked from the corner of his eye. The fact that he had to fight so hard to push away the imposter was frightening. So desperate for his friend he was almost willing to live this lie, but Barry was somewhere hurting and he would never abandon him.

Hal woke suspended by his arms in a dark room. An alien blinked at him in disbelief from across the room. He could see tubes running from his body to a glowing green device. Sagging heavily he felt drained.

Blue energy burst through the door. His eyes went out of focus as the lantern rushed to his side. The world seemed to be fading pulling him into the blackness of oblivion.

"Hal are you okay," Barry's worried tone drew him back.

"Dammit, why can't I wake up," he spat.

In a breath Flash was gone again, "How do you turn this off," he demanded, holding the alien by the throat, "How do we unhook him,"

Sputtering the being struggled before Bro'Dee entered, "She cannot speak with your hand around her throat,"

Angrily he threw her to the ground, constructing restraints.

"The switch," she gasped pointing. Then marveling at the green lantern, "How...you should not have been able to break free. It was what you wanted most. The thing you desired more than life," she insisted.

After Barry had unhooked him he carried him with a blue construct of his own. Hand never leaving his in a tight grip. His glowing blue suit matched his eyes perfectly.

 

On Oa, Hal looked over his friend in the blue lantern suit, "How did you get here," he asked tiredly.

Scuffing his boot on the ground, hands behind his back, "You've been missing a little over a month," no longer able to contain himself he threw his arms around his friend's neck, "Oh God I was so worried about you," he cried relieved tears. 

"I'm here Bear, right here," he squeezed back pushing the memory away.

"Bro'Dee said they were using your willpower to lock everyone out," a laugh, "Said I was the only one who had a chance of getting through," he sighed against the bandaged neck.

Closing his eyes he laughed bitterly, "Yeah makes sense," holding his head in his hand.

"You were dying," Barry said quietly.

"Still here, Bear," he shrugged.

Sitting beside his friend he pressed himself to the older man's side. The frightening reality of how close he had come to losing the lantern made his heart hurt like nothing he had ever experienced before in his life, "What was it you wanted more than living," he asked afraid.

"Nothing I can ever have," he shrugged without looking at the blonde. It had been nice to feel the speedster in his arms. Not even that beautiful fantasy would have been enough for him to trade the reality of being here with his friend. The brilliant relieved smile was enough for him as he laid back falling asleep, "I'll live for you, Bear," he made the silent vow.

Leaning in as Hal laid down Barry smiled softly at the whispered words, brushing the sweaty hair from the man's face. There was something worse than getting dumped by Oliver Queen and he had faced it, "I know you would Hal. I'll be right here waiting," he whispered kissing the lantern's forehead.

Even dying Hal had fought his way back to them, to him and he knew beyond a doubt Hal always would.


End file.
